El Poder de una Mentira
by Honeydukes Malfoy
Summary: Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de 20 años, se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse después de la gran fiesta de la boda, para después ir a recibir al ministro de magia en el pueblo, lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a morir. De hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y eso fue precisamente lo que lo condeno definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

_****Esta historia esta contada desde la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy, es aproximadamente tres años después de **__**la Derrota **__**de Voldemort y el protagonista es Neville Longbottom, mucho mas desenvuelto y lleno de confianza que en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, es novio de Hannah Abbott, pero aun no establecen un compromiso. La historia se recrea en Hogsmeade el pueblo de magos que esta junto a Hogwarts. En un mes de julio, es decir que no había actividades en el colegio y tanto profesores como alumnos estaban de vacaciones hasta septiembre. Es una adaptación de una historia que leí hace años y que me fascino por su alto contenido literario, es de Gabriel García Márquez y se llama Crónica de Una Muerte Anunciada, tras su fallecimiento y en su honor decidí publicar aquí después de 3 años de haberla escrito, si la han leído saben como termina esto, si no, estarán al borde de la silla hasta que termine. Con todo respeto, aclaro que la idea y la secuencia de los hechos pertenecen a la Autoría de este Gran hombre y Premio Nobel de Literatura y la adapto al mundo de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a mi amada JK Rowling, ya que encaja muy bien.**_

_**Esta es una historia continuamente retrospectiva, es decir que va y viene sin previo aviso en las circunstancias del tiempo así que deben prestar atención para entender, los párrafos subrayados son el presente y los que no están subrayados el pasado. sin mas aquí está: El poder de una Mentira** **_

_**Honeydukes Malfoy :D**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de 20 años, se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse después de la gran fiesta de la boda, para después ir a recibir al ministro de magia en el pueblo, lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a morir. De hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y eso fue precisamente lo que lo condeno definitivamente.

- _Si, al final pensábamos que era una broma de los gemelos porque se lo dijeron a todo el mundo Vamos a Matar a Neville Longbottom, era imposible que el mismo no lo supiera._

Pero en efecto era así, Neville no lo sabia, y nunca llego a saber que los gemelos Weasley lo iban a matar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Ese día el pueblo de Hogsmeade amaneció bajo la resaca de la fiesta de la noche anterior, era la boda mas esperada del mundo mágico: Harry Potter, el chico que venció al Señor Tenebroso se casaba con Ginny Weasley, la menor de los hijos de la familia. La fiesta de la boda comenzó la tarde del sábado y termino el domingo en la madrugada, la gente extendió la parranda hasta tarde ya que en la mañana a las 6, habría una nueva celebración: el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt llegaba de viaje después de ir a varios países a establecer relaciones después de que se restableciera el orden en la comunidad mágica. Neville Longbottom estaba trasnochado por la boda, yo que me convertí en uno de sus mejores amigos desde que Voldemort murió, estuve con el hasta las 5:45 a.m. y me despedí de el en la plaza (que estaba llena de confeti y los restos que quedaron de lo que había sido la fiesta del pueblo) después de insistirle repetidas veces en que fuera a mi casa a desayunar, pero neville se negó rotundamente ya que quería ir a su casa y cambiarse para recibir al ministro (Estaba planeando hablar con el esa mañana para ofrecerle sus servicios en el Departamento de Misterios). Así que de separaron y cada uno tomo su camino.

En la casa de los Weasley a las tres de la madrugada aproximadamente se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta, la familia estaba acostada, ya que después de la una de la madrugada los novios habían ido a su nueva casa y los padres de la novia se fueron a dormir. Los gemelos se quedaron en la fiesta al igual que Ron.

La señora Weasley se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la madriguera y bajo a ver quien era. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba detrás de ella.

- Señora Weasley, buenas noches-. Dijo Harry Potter y tomo por un brazo a ginny y la empujó hacia el interior de la casa con la menor delicadeza que su caballerosidad le permitía, cuando ginny estuvo dentro de la casa Harry dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, justo cuando Molly iba a preguntarle que paso. Harry después de pasar la verja del jardín giro sobre sus talones y se desapareció en el acto a su nueva casa de casado.

- ¿Que paso Ginny, porque harry te ha traído aquí a estas horas de la noche y en estas condiciones?-. pregunto la señora Weasley al fijarse bien en su hija. Llevaba el vestido de novia aun pero hecho harapos, muy sucio y torcido, solo tapándole los senos y sus partes intimas y además de todo con un moretón en la mejilla-. Te ha golpeado.

- Si, me golpeo pero me lo he ganado, harry no merecía que yo lo engañase de esta manera y de todas maneras lo hice así que no le puedo recriminar que me golpeara.

- ¿pero porque Ginebra, Por qué?

En la plaza del pueblo una hora después (4:00 a.m. aprox.) los gemelos se habían enterado de lo que paso con su hermana y fueron a la casa, Harry les había contado que al llegar a su lecho nupcial y al comenzar a consumar su matrimonio, se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no era señorita y encima de todo que había tratado de engañarlo con una poción que hacia parecer que aun era pura. Los gemelos muy avergonzados fueron a la madriguera y le iban a sacar a ginny así fuera por los golpes el nombre del irresponsable que le había quitado la virginidad y no había dado la cara sabiendo que ella desposaría a otro.

Al llegar a la madriguera George que estaba más borracho que Fred fue hasta el sitio en donde estaba Ginny y la tomo, con mas fuerza de la que se debe usar en una mujer, por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla como si asi le fuera a sacar la verdad.

- ¿Que paso?-. le grito-. ¿Dime quien ha sido el desgraciado?

- Suéltame-. Rugió ginny-. Ya he tenido bastante esta noche para que también ustedes me vengan a reprochar.

- ¿Por que no pensaste en eso antes de acostarte con alguien con quien no estabas comprometida? Di de una vez el maldito nombre si no quieres que te golpee yo-. Le grito fred en un arrebato de furia.

- No es de su incumbencia, no se los voy a decir.

- Ginny ya ha sido suficiente vergüenza. Sabes que una bruja que va a casarse debe ser virgen para su esposo. Debe llegar pura al matrimonio y tu no lo has hecho, ¿por que? Quien te ha quitado la virginidad Ginebra.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de ginny, no podía rebelar el nombre de ese hombre, no podía. Pensó rápidamente sabia que si lo delataba, los gemelos lo matarían, estaban obligados a hacerlo por que cuando un hombre estaba físicamente con una señorita que no ha sido desposada por el lo debe pagar con la vida, aun en esta época en la que la moral se ha perdido de tantas maneras. Entonces después de un largo rato pensando, habló, creyó que no le harían daño ni siquiera por una falta tan grave como esa, no, a él no.

- Neville, fue con Neville Longbottom con quien perdí mi virginidad.

Pero se equivoco.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Los gemelos se quedaron en el sitio donde estaban, como en estado de shock, después de unos segundos, tomaron sus capas y salieron de la Madriguera sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ginny atisbó un dejo de odio en la última mirada que le lanzaron sus dos hermanos mayores y pensó que se debía a que ellos nunca le harían daño a Neville, pero se encontraban en un dilema, por eso del honor. Molly decidió que lo mejor seria no despertar al señor Weasley, esperaría a que este despertara para contarle lo que había pasado.

Harry apareció en la plaza del pueblo y siguió a pie hasta las Tres Escobas, ese día la tienda ni siquiera había cerrado sus puertas porque en la noche estaba a disposición de los invitados de la fiesta, había venido gente de todas partes, tanto para la boda como para recibir al ministro en la mañana. Harry llego a la tienda y compro al menos una docena de cervezas de mantequilla, dos botellas de whisky de fuego y tres de hidromiel. Después se despidió de Rosmerta (hicieron buena amistad después de que los ayudara a el y a Dumbledore a llegar a Hogwarts en unas escobas, el día que el anciano murió… ese era ahora un recuerdo muy, muy lejano en la mente de Harry). Harry y yo nunca fuimos amigos pero después de La Batalla, las cosas eran diferentes y yo lo veía con otros ojos, al fin y al cabo me salvo el pellejo varias veces. La verdad no me gusto para nada verlo así.

- Le pregunte si pensaba acabarse todo el alcohol en una noche-. Me dijo Rosmerta después de aquella mañana funesta-. Y el me dijo que esa era la idea y se fue.

En la casa de los Weasley, Ginny estaba en la que siempre fue su habitación de soltera, estaba tendida en la cama, aun con el vestido puesto y recordando lo que había echo hacia unas horas.

_FLASH BACK_

- _¿Estas segura de que esto va a funcionar Hermione?_

- _Claro tonta, cuando has visto que fallo en un hechizo, vamos tómatela ya._

- _Repíteme que es lo que hace esta poción una vez más-. Dijo Ginny y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y recito:_

- _Te la tomas y te quedas sentada tranquilamente por cinco minutos, luego con estas hierbas-. Señaló un puñado de hierbas que estaban junto a un caldero pequeño con agua hirviendo en una hornilla de la cocina de la casa de la castaña-. Haces una infusión y te agachas encima para que el vapor se te meta entre las piernas y eso te cierra ya sabes que…_

- _Aja el vapor sube y hace que me cierre pero ¿por cuanto tiempo, estas segura de que funcionará?_

- _Bueno es lo más que te puedo ofrecer, no es más que una receta que leí…lo hacen las muggles exactamente para lo mismo que lo quieres tú. Harry es mi mejor amigo pero se que lo amas y por eso te ayudo, por nada más Ginny. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta y hazlo, vamos, andando._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Como fueron tan entupidas en pensar que una simple infusión de hojas de quien sabe que, podía engañar a un mago como Harry Potter en uno de los menesteres en los que difícilmente un hombre no esta cauteloso como lo es la primera vez con su mujer.

Ginny se fue hacia el cuarto de baño y se quito el vestido lentamente, se miró en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y detallo el morado que Harry le había causado con una cachetada al descubrir su falacia. El hubiese podido entender que ella no fuera virgen, al fin y al cabo el tampoco lo era, pero la mentira fue lo que marco la diferencia. Ginny se metió en la tina, recostó la cabeza en la orilla y cerro los ojos para descansar, increíblemente no tenia remordimientos.

A las 4:00 a.m., los gemelos estaban en la plaza buscando a Neville para matarlo, porque aunque Ginny y Molly pensaran lo contrario ellos de todas maneras lo iban a hacer. Entraron en Las Tres Escobas justo dos minutos después de que Harry saliera de ella. Llegaron hasta la barra y se dirigieron a la señora Rosmerta.

- ¿No sabes donde esta Neville Longbottom?-. Pregunto Fred.

- No lo veo desde hace rato, ¿Por qué?

- Mmm, porque vamos a matarlo-. Respondió George como si tal cosa.

- Si, claro-. Les dijo Rosmerta y siguió secando los vasos que tenia en la barra.

- _Fue la última vez que los vi, hasta que mataron a Neville-. Me comento Rosmerta._

Los gemelos salieron de Las Tres Escobas y fueron al Cabeza de Puerco a ver si Neville estaba allí.

- _Si, vinieron cuando casi estaba amaneciendo y yo ya iba a cerrar, estaba cansado por la fiesta de la boda y ellos llegaron cuando yo estaba recogiendo las mesas_-. Me dijo Aberfort Dumbledore días antes de morir.

- Aberfort, ¿no ha venido Neville por aquí?-. le pregunto Fred

- Paso hace unas horas pero se fue enseguida, andaba con Malfoy de aquí para allá, ¿quieren que le diga algo si vuelve?-. pregunto Aberfort sin mirar a los gemelos porque estaba acomodando sillas y mesas en su pub.

- Si-. Dijo George-. Si viene dile que lo vamos a matar-. Aberfort siguió sin mirarlos, sonrió y levanto una mano haciendo un ademán de haberlo escuchado.

- _Yo no le di importancia a lo que dijo, porque siempre estaban bromeando conmigo, nunca decían nada en serio. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber alzado la mirada y darme cuenta de lo que llevaban en las manos_-. Me dijo Aberfort.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero los coments!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy :D**


End file.
